Shattered Memories
by Rethira
Summary: When Mother wasn't there, he could remember things.... Seph-centric, ONESHOT.


This is what I feel might be going on in Sephiroth's head while he's under Jenova's control. Be warned, he seems only able to communicate in run-on sentences.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Sephiroth and make no money from this.

* * *

**Shattered Memories**

Whenever Mother retreated he would remember things from his past. He recalled an attractive man dressed in red, his face twisted in anger. Alongside him was another man, whose face regarded him with something he could never name (_pity_ hissed the voices). And then there were the others (who looked at him with _anger, fear, hatred_) the blond and raven haired pair.

Something inside him would twist in pain, rejecting the faces, screaming for them to go away, to let him forget. And then Mother would return and soothe the pain (_warmth, safety, happiness_ she would murmur) and he would sigh happily and relax into her gentle embrace. And when he woke up again and saw dead faces (_sad_ faces the voices cried) he would turn away and then the old faces would return.

The man dressed in red haunted his waking dreams, words spilling from his mouth (_hateful_ words) and the other man with white feathers would look on him (and _cry_). The two others, the blond and raven, the opposites together, would look at him and he couldn't say what he felt from seeing them (_regret, guilt, sadness, anger, hope_ the not-Mother voices said). He would call for Mother and she would come back and wrap him up, away from the faces.

And then when Mother opened his eyes he saw the blond and something inside _screamed_ and broke and sobbed and went away. Something other came and then Mother tried to take away the bad pictures, take them away, they hurt, they scare him, he wants them away, take them away – but Mother can't and all he can see his the raven haired man looking at him and blood and _pain_ and why won't it go away?

The faces wouldn't leave and he screamed and cried and the voices yelled at him and Mother cried and tried to cradle him, but the faces pushed at her and beat her away and the red man and the feathered man and the raven (_puppy_) man made him hurt and make the blond man go away. Mother make him go away. And then there was the flash of pink and red and he could _feel_ the raven (_Puppy_) man and he had to make it go away, but the blond man was there and his head hurt and then Mother was holding him again.

Mother tried to make them go away, tried to push them away, but they wouldn't, they would stay and he could hear their voices, he could hear the blond's voice demanding something and make him go away, Mother. Why won't he go away? But then – relief. Hands touching him (_gently, carefully, soothing_) and a deep voice murmuring quietly, not like the other not-Mother voices, just rocking him quietly, and why couldn't he feel Mother anymore? He called for Mother but the (_loving, caring_) voice pushed her away, and why did he feel safer without Mother?

Then a whispered word (_goodbye_) and Mother was back and cradling him and holding him, and he struggled because the faces were back and they were _crying_ and _angry_ and _pained_ and he wanted to say something (_sorry_). But the raven (_PUPPY_) man wasn't there and why? Why, Mother? Why wasn't he there? The blond man looked at him with something in his eyes (_love, hate, anger, regret, guilt, hope, sadness, pity_) and then things began to hurt again.

Mother was screaming and the not-Mother voices were screaming and the deep (_gentle_) voice from before was there and there was the flash of pink that made him _feel_ the raven (_PUPPY_) man and then he couldn't find Mother. But he could find the faces – three of them and then the red man smiled and turned away, and it was just the feathered man and the raven (_puppy_) man, and they were soothing him like Mother had.

And he was safe with them, safer than he had ever felt with Mother. He wondered where Mother was, but.... Mother wasn't here, so he would wait. He would wait here, where the faces couldn't find him and there were _flowers_ and the flash of pink and the feathered man and the raven (_puppy_) man. And all would be well.

* * *

So, what does anyone think? Good, bad, confusing.... feedback would be appreciated.

_Rethira_


End file.
